1. Field
Disclosed herein is a soft-magnetic metal strip for electromechanical components, in particular AC ground fault current interrupters.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for the production of a magnet core for AC ground fault current interrupters from soft-magnetic alloys is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,143. An amorphous strip of an iron-based alloy is produced using a rapid solidification technology, is wound to form a magnet core and finally heat-treated to generate a nanocrystalline structure.
This magnet core is less affected by mechanical stresses, so that the desired permeability value is obtained more reliably. There is, however, a need for further improvements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,103 describes certain embodiments of a ground fault current interrupter circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,989 describes certain embodiments of an amorphous metal ribbon and transformer cores made therefrom.